In building construction, utility signal lines are typically encased by a protective sheath to avoid damage from contact with other building components. Electrical cables are generally covered with a flexible cladding or conduit which carries a plurality of conductors throughout the building between terminal connections or junction boxes. The conductors are fed through an aperture in a support or junction box, and the conduit is fastened to the box to hold the conductors securely in place.
In the past, connectors such as threaded bushings or locking collars have been used to retain the electrical conduit in the support. Many of the connectors are secured in the aperture of the support by threads, which requires extra installation time to align and turn the connector in place. Other connectors snap in place and receive the side walls of the aperture in a preformed groove, which limits use of the connectors to certain wall thicknesses. Many connectors also have an excessive number of parts, for example, a bushing, a washer, and a separate clamping member, which complicate installation and increase cost.
One-piece connectors are generally formed of punched and folded sheet metal which has sharp edges and cannot seal the conduit to the junction box. To overcome the inability to form a seal, sheet metal conductors often extend into the junction box to secure the conduit sheathing far into the interior of the box. Thus, the junction boxes must be made larger and are crowded by protruding conduits and connectors.
Examples of these prior connectors are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,093,038 to Douglas; 3,993,333 to Biswas; 3,154,281 to Frank; 3,814,467 to Van Buren, Jr.; 3,858,151 to Paskert; 4,012,578 to Moran et al.; 4,880,387 to Stikeleather et al.; 4,248,131 to Larro; 1,215,595 to Weikert et al.; 4,864,080 to Fochler et al.; 4,021,604 to Dola et al.; 3,183,297 to Curtiss; and 4,103,101 to Maier.